Dakota-Tristan Relationship
The relationship between Dakota Harris and Tristan Milligan is known as Takota (T'ristan/D'akota), or Dristan (D'akota/T'ristan). Friendship History Overview Dakota and Tristan first met each other in Say It Ain't So (1) when Dakota was depressed and having a panic attack, he ran into Tristan, and he gave him advice to help with Trent Michaels, which he took. After that the two became close friends, Tristan is shown to care a lot about him even getting panicking when Dakota went missing. They became close friends and eventually Tristan developed a crush on Dakota. Despite having feelings for Dakota, Tristan tries to hide them, worried about getting hurt due too his bad luck with love. Things change, however, when Dakota provides a way for them to have a relationship, without all the pain and hurt - being Friends With Benefits. Both decide to become official in Lovefool (2), after their feelings become to much to just be casual. Their relationship was strong, and the two would often double date and are seen hanging around with their friends, Tori Santamariaand Beck Samuels. When the four of them including Maya decide to go on a spring break vacation to Las Vegas, Dakota and Tristan began to experience problems for the first time. Dakota lied to Tristan and went to see Mariah with romantic intentions in exchange for money, which he would use towards visiting his birth parents in Arizona during the summer. Dakota does not have sex with Mariah, but when hr returns to Tristan, the two get into an argument over Dakota's fling for money and she criticizes Tristan for living in a "fantasy world". Tristan hurt by this breaks up with Dakota and Dakota decides to focus on himself and his life. However after spring break Tori wanted things to go back to how they were and Dakota tried to gain Tristan's forgiveness, but who wasn't budging. After reopening the garden Tristan forgave him and they two shared a kiss while in detention and started dating again. It all changes when Dakota's parents announce they are moving too Arizona with Karen and Rob. Mr. Harris already told Dakota so he knew it. Dakota is happy yet not happy about it, while Tristan is upset. Dakota ends up breaking up with Tristan at prom, wanting his family too be happy and Tristan didn't understand Dakota's feelings. Season 1 Season 2 Timeline *First Relationship: *Start Up: Lovefool (2) (228) *Broke Up: Mirrors (231-232) **Reason: They get into an argument over Dakota's fling for money and she criticizes Tristan for living in a "fairy tale world". Tristan breaks up with Dakota and he decides to focus on himself and his life. *Second Relationship: *Start Up: If I Lose Myself (2) (236) **Broke Up: Story of My Life (243-244) ***Reason: Dakota and his family were moving too Arizona and Tristan neglected Dakota's feelings about his birth parents so Dakota thought it was best o break up now. Trivia *Both are best friends with Maya and Hayley and friends with Tori Santamaria, Beck Samuels, Austin and Zig Novak. *Both had a conflict with Trent. Though both are on good terms with him now. *Their first kiss was in Are You Gonna Go My Way (2). Gallery Dakota-Tristan.png Rel Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Season 1 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts